Her Own Fairytale
by SemperSursum
Summary: She never knew happy endings do exist. NACY. One-shot.


Actually, I made two fanfics entitled Her Own Fairytale. I didn't finish the other one since this one seems okay.I am so in love with Nick and Macy. They're so cute together! In this fanfic, Macy loves the band but it's a different story if one of them asks you out. ;) These are just little scenes but you'll be able to understand what was happening for sure. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nick or Macy.

**Her Own Fairytale**

_I thought happy endings don't exist but he made me see that they do._

_

* * *

_

"You're abnormally strong. You're stubborn. You don't have blond hair or piercing blue eyes. And you're a Red Sox fan!"

Macy narrowed her eyes at Nick Lucas. He should've known better than to piss her off. _Just what exactly is he getting at?_

"Nick, if you're just gonna—"

"But I still think you're amazing. You're the most selfless person I know. You can't turn down a friend in need. You don't have to wear make-up just to be pretty. I want to say more things about you but what I really need for you to hear is that I like you and would you, Macy Misa, go out with me?" Words I never thought I would hear from him came out of his mouth without any hint of hesitation, like he was so sure of what he felt, I, for that matter am still not decided.

"Nick, I don't know what to say…" Ugh. I hate being on the spot especially with Mr. Nick Lucas. Crap. I really don't know what to say. These last few months have been the very best for me. And right now, here he is, asking me to be his girlfriend. There was just something about Nick that makes it very hard to lie so I decided to tell him that I'm not really ready for this but before I could utter words that could possibly break him, he stopped me.

"You don't have to answer me right now, Mace. I know what you've been through and I also don't want to ruin this friendship between us. I'm willing to wait, Macy. I'm willing to wait until the day you're ready to love and when that day comes, I'll be right there beside you." He spoke words way beyond his years. _He was really so sure with me._

I stayed silent and just hugged him.

_Little did I know the little rumblings I felt in my stomach were butterflies that you get on your first taste of love._

But I just shrugged the feeling off as hunger.

* * *

"Ugh. That was so unfair, Macy. I may be good at softball but you're way, way better. And you chose the best kids!" Nick said jokingly one Friday afternoon when we were coaching my brother's softball team.

"We won fair and square, Nick." I said then stuck out my tongue at him just like a little kid.

"Oh, no, you didn't!"

And with that I ran for the life of me. I'm a pretty fast runner but I always slow down when I laugh and run at the same time. He knew I was ticklish and he was going for it. He caught up with me and started tickling me until we fell down on the grass laughing.

"Nick and Macy, kissing on a tree. K-I-S-S-I—" my brother stopped as soon as he saw I was glaring daggers at him.

We looked at each other then laughed again. I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow, Macy. You know fans like this. Try not to damage the merchandise." He said jokingly. I like the way he's so comfortable around me.

"Oh, you're so full of your self sometimes, Mr. Lucas." I retorted and he started tickling me again until we were so worn out we had to lie down on the grass and stare at the sky. But I found myself peering at Nick. He looked so serene and contented like he wanted to stay like this forever. _Somewhere, deep inside me, I wanted it to last too._

_

* * *

_

"Macy! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after me. I didn't know what I was feeling. I just felt like I had to run away and get away from the scene that played out in front of me just moments ago. I saw the biology room open. I knew it was childish of me but I went in and locked the door but I could still hear him shouting my name from outside. A few seconds later he was in front of the door.

"Mace, it's not what you think." He pleaded.

"I should've known. I should've known you were also a liar, Nick. You told me you'd wait for me but there you were with the oh-so-perfect Penny Madison, kissing. You lied." Right there and then I felt something warm on my face. Tears. I tried wiping them away but they kept on coming.

"Macy, let me explain." He pleaded again. This time his eyes were full of sadness that it also pained me.

"You've got one minute, Lucas."

"Mace, trust me, I didn't know what happened, too. One moment I was just talking to her about the music club then the next thing I knew she kissed me. I was totally clueless, Macy. You know I'd never hurt you. I'm gonna stay true to my promise. Trust me, I'm innocent." He held his hands up for the last part to lighten the mood, I could tell. I don't know what made me open the door separating the two of us. I think it must've have been his eyes. They were so earnest that time that it seemed to melt away my anger.

"Okay, Lucas. Treat me to ice cream and I'll forget this ever happened." I told him jokingly.

"Deal." He smiled at me, the smile he only seems to have for me. He wiped my tears dry and hugged me.

We were walking our way to the ice cream parlor when he suddenly said, "Was it just me or were you jealous back there?" There was a smirk playing on his lips and this glint in his eyes.

"Maybe. Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Mr. Nick Lucas? Was I jealous?" I asked him instead. He never answered and just smiled at me.

_To be honest, I was jealous but what does it matter now? He said he'd wait for me and he keeps his promises. And maybe, just maybe, I was starting to fall in love with Nick Lucas._

_

* * *

_

"Macy, stop that! You're taking way too many pictures. I could tell you'd miss seeing my pretty face." He said while smirking.

"As if. There are a lot of other pretty guys out there. It's for your fan site, Nicholas." I retorted.

"Okay, Macy. Whatever you say." I smiled at him.

"Well, we finished packing here." Joe yelled from across the room. The band was going to be out on tour. Me and Stella are helping them pack up.

"Done with our side!" I yelled back as Nick started to close the last box. Time could fly by so fast when you're with your best friends.

"Who wants pizza?" Kevin asked us with his goofy smile while holding up 3 boxes of pizza.

"Let's dig in. I'm starved and Joe, don't get any hot sauce on your shirt." That was Stella. She'll be gone for her summer internship in London, too. It's gonna be lonely with only me left in New Jersey.

In the end, we finished all the pizzas and tidied things up. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, including Frankie, were already done with their last errands before leaving so we bid our goodbyes. We gave Joe and Stella some time alone since we know this'll be hard for them.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Mace."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Nick." I smiled and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. He'll be gone for almost 3 months and I just realized something too.

We pulled apart. I took a deep breathe. I touched his cheek with my right hand and looked at his eyes.

"Nick, I'm gonna be waiting for you, too. So come back, okay?" I told him, smiling. It was such simple gesture but to me and to Nick, that meant a lot. I was opening up my heart. I'm going to tell him when he comes back. _I love him._

He was smiling all they way towards their tour bus. He looked kind of goofy but it doesn't matter_. I'm going to wait for him._

_

* * *

_

"You look beautiful." He whispered just before I said my 'I do'. I couldn't help but smile at my almost-husband, Nick Lucas.

"Do you, Macy Anne Misa, take Nicholas Jerry Lucas as your lawfully wedded husband whom you would cherish for all of eternity in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?" The priest said, looking at me. It has exactly been 7 years since the day I first told him I love him. And now, I'm only two words away from being with him for eternity.

I looked at him once more, "I do."

And with that, we kissed.

We looked at each other and ran out of the church. Me, clutching the train of my dress and him taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"As charming as ever, Mr. Lucas." I told him as soon as we were outside.

"As graceful as ever, Mrs. Lucas."

I kissed him once again and without breaking away, I threw my bouquet of flowers. And guess who caught it? Stella, of course!

"Thanks for waiting. Thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for everything. You made my life a fairytale, Nick. I love you." I told him when we parted.

"I love you, too, Mace. Always have, always will." This time he kissed me on my forehead.

We got into his red convertible and zoomed away to happily ever after.


End file.
